A tent not only provides shelter but also provides a means for leisure and amusement. Conventional tents are typically opened and closed using cloth tubes, guide rails, and pulleys having a zinc die wheel frame with iron pieces, and bearings. This group of components comprising the zinc die wheel frame with iron pieces and bearings is complicated in structure, complicated in technical requirement, difficult to assemble and operate, and have high production costs. Moreover, during operation, conventional tents tend to break due to the fragile nature of the zinc die wheel frame, or the iron pieces become rusty. Therefore, in a conventional tent, if the pulling operation is not balanced, the pulling of a canopy of the tent will be difficult or obstructed, thereby making the conventional tent difficult to assemble.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a tent apparatus that enhances the operation of opening and closing a canopy.